


Retreat

by JadeSphera



Series: 2020 FanFiction Summer Olympics Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: Luke/Mara | 110 Word Challenge | One-Shot.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: 2020 FanFiction Summer Olympics Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896226
Kudos: 12





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> A Luke/Mara One-Shot.  
> Takes place in the Legends Universe.
> 
> This is the answer to:  
> The Fanfiction Summer Olympics Challenge at The Jedi Council Forums  
> I chose to participate with a Triathlon.
> 
> Rules:  
> Star Wars and Non-Star Wars Triathlon (parts of event may be completed in any order):  
> 1st event: 400 Word Cross Country: 400 words about your character, couple, family, or friendship with any theme.  
>  **2nd Event: 110 Word Hurdle: 110 words in which the name or names of your character, couple, family, or friendship aren’t mentioned.**  
>  3rd Event: Prime Time Coverage: 500+ words of action, adventure, or excitement with your chosen character, couple, family, or friendship as the star.
> 
> Thank you to WarmNyota_SweetAyesha for proofreading this story.  
> Ny you're the best!
> 
> This is Event No. 2

* * *

**"Retreat"**

Sometimes being a Jedi really sucked, particularly when he was failing to act like one so miserably.

Losing his calm hurt more than her words.

“What you have to say about that?” her husky voice challenged.

After her sarcastic remark, she was keenly expecting his answer. She was indeed a fighter and was the one person in the Galaxy who could push his buttons, all at once!

He kept his mouth shut before saying something he’d regret later. Turning on his heal, he opted to retreat. He knew defeat when he saw it.

This woman of green stare could disarm and beat him even when no lightsabers had been drawn.

_The end._


End file.
